So far, there have been proposed a variety of antenna apparatuses, which use a basic printed dipole antenna or a printed Yagi antenna having a printed dipole antenna (See Patent Documents 1 to 5, for example). For example, in the Patent Document 1, there is described an antenna apparatus that widens the band of an antenna for horizontal polarization using a dipole antenna element. The antenna apparatus described in the Patent Document 1 is characterized in that a pair of linear parasitic elements are provided on a plane the same as that of the dipole antenna element and in the vicinities of both of end portions of the printed dipole antenna element. In addition, the Patent Document 2 describes a bidirectional antenna that has a printed Yagi antenna and has a bidirectional characteristic in the end-fire direction. The antenna described in the Patent Document 2 is characterized in that two Yagi antennas are provided on one printed board to have a bidirectional directivity as the whole antenna, and excitation elements constituting the printed Yagi antennas are fed in phases opposite to each other.